Una noche de verano
by Yumi Hitsumi
Summary: Capitulo 2, a petición Sango y Miroku van a la casa de Kagome, momentos de soledad, Sango le tiene una GRAN sorpresa Lemon fuerte, Sango muestra su forma salvaje. MirSan
1. Default Chapter

Una noche calurosa

Por sango900

N/A: este es un pequeño fic que me animé a hacer para que sea un número más de los fics Sango X Miroku... espero que les guste mucho, es lemon -- deben suponerlo por la categoría que puse pero bueno aun están a tiempo de no leerlo, si es que no les gusta la idea... díganme su opinión

Ahora al fic:

Los ojos de un hermoso joven se posaban en la chica que se encontraba frente a él, al otro lado del campamento pero frente a él, no podía quitar su mirada de ella, era asombroso, esa joven había conquistado su corazón, todo su ser, miro a su alrededor buscando si alguien estaba despierto pero todos descansaban, era demasiado tarde, la luna llena alumbraba el campamento y la noche era fresca, algo caliente pero fresca, era verano, él estaba apoyado contra un árbol y la mujer que estaba frente a él dormía en el suelo con una pequeña y fina sabana sobre ella, su cuerpo no pudo más y se levanto a dirección de la guerrera, se inclinó para verla de cerca, para ver cada facción de su cuerpo y logro notar algo Que desde lejos no lo hubiera visto... su respiración, era acelerada ¿qué le pasaría? ¿Qué estaría soñando? La preocupación invadió la mente del monje, el cual no sabía que le pasaba a su hermosa exterminadora ¿qué te pasa Sango? –Se dijo el monje- No puede ser una pesadilla por que estás sonriendo... entonces ¿qué sueñas? penso el monje mientras detallaba cada movimiento de la joven; su respiración acelerada, una sonrisa embriagante, los movimientos de su pecho acelerado y como la sabana se deslizaba por su cuerpo; todo eso inquietaba al monje pero en ese momento, la joven, aun dormida, se quito la sabana y con su mano movió el cuello de su camisa haciendo que esta dejara ver las vendas que tapaban su pecho ¿por qué me haces esto Sango? se decía el monje sin dejar de mirarla --. En ese momento los labios de la joven decían algo, él se acerco para oírla

- Mmm... ahí... –suspiro- un poco más... solo te daré un poco más... esta bien y un beso... pero solo eso.

¿qué pasa? –se pregunto Miroki, medito todo lo que pasaba- ¿pero en quien sueñas? –recordó cada hombre que ella o ambos conocían- ¿con quien sueñas? –penso Miroku, por un momento penso que podía ser él- Ese es mi deseo más grande... ¿pero si no soy yo? Y ¿si es otro hombre? Miroku se acerco más Espero que sea yo, el hombre con el que estas soñando 

En ese momento la joven abrió sus ojos y se levanto rápidamente y quedando a pocos centímetros de Miroku

- ¿aún duermo? –dijo la joven notando su cercanía con el monje y con sus mejillas sonrojadas- dígame que aún duermo

- no lo sé mi querida Sango, no lo sé –dijo Miroku sin apartarse de la joven- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque usted estaba en mi sueño... por eso –dijo la joven rogando a los cielos por seguir dormida

- esa respiración acelerada era por mi ¿verdad Sango? penso Miroku- si deseas que te diga que sigues dormida pues si, aún sigues dormida

Sango abrazo al monje por el cuello y lo botó sobre ella, ambos cayeron al suelo

- ¿en verdad aún duermo? –dijo la exterminadora jugando con el cuello del monje

- Si, aún estamos dormidos

- Cuanto me alegro –y sin esperar más Sango empezó a besar el cuello del monje y a jugar con su cabello- no sabe cuanto me alegro

Miroku estaba en shock, no podía creer que su hermosa Sango soñara ESAS cosas con ÉL, sus manos buscaron el rostro de la joven y la atrajo contra él besándola con toda su pasión, con todo su cuerpo. Sango se separo, Miroku la vio extrañado

- No se porque pero esta ves besa mejor –dijo Sango mientras jugaba con el pecho de Miroku- este es el mejor sueño que eh tenido, deseo que nunca se termine –y dando por hecho su conclusión continuo besando el labio inferior de Miroku y su cuello

En ese momento Miroku notó que ellos estaban en el campamento y que junto a ellos estaban dormidos sus amigos, así que tomó a Sango en brazos y sin dejar de besar su cuerpo salió corriendo a toda velocidad

- ¿adónde me lleva? –dijo Sango dejando de besar su cuello

- Lejos del campamento –dijo Miroku parando en un pequeño claro en el bosque- para que no nos interrumpan

- Siempre he pensado que usted es muy sabio –dijo Sango a la vez que regresaba con las caricias que estaba dando al cuerpo de su amado

- ¿te puedo decir algo?

- Claro –dijo Sango buscando el pecho de Miroku

- Pues –Miroku estaba dudando sobre lo que le diría a Sango pero se decidió en hacerlo, no la podía engañar- Sango, tú y yo, pues estamos despiertos... a lo que voy... pues estabas durmiendo y despertaste... no quería decirte la verdad porque...

Sango lo miró con enojo y se alejó de él

- Porque quería aprovecharse de mi ¡lo odio! –dijo la exterminadora sonrojada y furiosa, se levanto y se dirigió al campamento

- Eso es mentira –Sango dejó de caminar y Miroku la tomó entre sus brazos- nunca me aprovecharía de ti, es por eso que te dije la verdad

- ¿y por qué tendría que creerle? –le dijo Sango aún sonrojada

- Porque... yo... te... –Miroku la atrajo contra él- porque yo te amo, Sango, tú eres la persona más importante para mí...

- OO houshi... houshi-sama... yo... pues... yo –Sango evitó la mirada de Miroku pero él la tomó por el rostro y la besó con toda sus fuerzas

- Yo sé que tú me amas, no es necesario que me lo digas, sólo quiero saber si estarás conmigo para siempre

- Excelencia, pues –Sango titubeó para darle su respuesta pero dejó salir una sonrisa- Esas cosas nunca se preguntan

- ¡Sango! –y antes de que el continuara su hermosa exterminadora lo estaba besando y lo apoyaba contra un árbol

Miroku la tomó de la cintura y la levantó un poco y luego, con delicadeza, la recostó sobre el suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces la besó por el cuello y con su mano buscó la abertura de la camisa de Sango y la abrió por completo, dejando ver las cintas que cubrían el pecho de la exterminador, mientras que ella jugaba con el cuerpo de Miroku y le quitaba toda su ropa, dejándola ver todo el cuerpo desnudo y ardiente de su amado, estaban extasiados, sabían perfectamente donde terminaría todo eso, Miroku quitó la cinta de la falda de Sango, se la quitó rápidamente, buscó las cintas que aún cubrían el cuerpo de Sango y con una sola mano las jaló hacia la parte baja de la exterminadora y dejando ver el pecho desnudo de La joven, él la beso por todas partes y Sango jugo con su espalda, atrayéndolo con fuerza y dejando que Miroku se deleitara con su cuerpo, con su virginidad.

Miroku ya no podía esperar más y sus labios se dirigieron al labio inferior de Sango y lo degustó, su lengua se encontró con la de ella y su mano se depositó un poco más abajo del vientre de Sango, la miró, pidiéndole permiso, pidiéndole la entrada a su cuerpo

- ¿qué esperas? –le dijo Sango tomando la mano del monje y depositándola en su vagina

Eso era una petición para que el monje jugara un poco con ella antes de la penetración, él la miro con satisfacción y lo hizo, sus dedos jugaron con cada parte de la vagina de su amada, sintiendo como esta se llenaba de ese liquido tibio que ambos esperaban, Sango dejó salir pequeños gemidos, Miroku continuó, no esperaba ver a Sango tan extasiada y eso le gustaba, lo encontraba placentero y sensual en ella

- No pares –le ordenó su amada

Él, por el contrario, aumentó la velocidad de las caricias con su mano sobre Sango, sus cuerpos ardían y ese momento Miroku se detuvo al ver como su hermosa Sango levantaba su cuerpo y dejaba salir grandes gemidos de sus labios

- Solo hazlo... Miroku –le dijo Sango indicándole que ya era hora de que la penetrara

Al escuchar su nombre Miroku se convirtió en un animal y con sus labios degusto la virginidad de su amada y la acarició con fuerza, Sango dejó salir pequeños gritos ahogados de sus labios, Miroku se acercó al oído de Sango y le dijo

- No sabes lo sensual que es, oír salir mi nombre de tus labios

- Pues, a mi me agrada lo que haces cuando escuchas como digo tu nombre... Miroku

El monje no espero más y con sus manos movió las piernas de Sango, se deposito entre ellas y tomo la mano de Sango y la depositó en su hombría, dejó que ella jugara con él. Sango se sentía satisfecha al sentirlo tan cerca, al sentir la hombría de Miroku sobre ella, su mano jugo por todo su ser, oía como con cada movimiento de su mano Miroku dejaba salir gemidos por sus labios, ella disfrutaba eso y continuó haciéndolo hasta que todo el peso de su amado calló sobre ella, sintiendo una presión contra su vientre.

Miroku no podía continuar con su excitación, necesitaba tener a Sango cerca de él, necesitaba tener su aroma impregnado en su ser, ese aroma que lo embriagaba

- ¿qué esperas? Miroku

El monje no espero más, le encantaba como ella pronunciaba su nombre con tanta sensualidad, como ella le ordenaba, como ella le pedía que la haga suya y con delicadeza dejo que la punta de su hombría jugara con la virginidad de Sango hasta que con lentitud la penetro, Sango dejó salir entre gemidos de emoción el nombre de su amado, él no pudo esperar más y con fuerza la penetró, moviéndose dentro de ella con rapidez y penetrándola con fuerza. Ella tan solo dejó que su respiración se acelerara y lo atrajo con fuerza contra ella, los gemidos de ambos eran más constantes, Sango no esperó más y depositó sus piernas en las caderas de Miroku sintiendo la penetración más intensa, Miroku miró como su amada se perdía entre cada oleada de calor que él le daba, ella tomó sus manos y las deposito sobre su pecho, dejando que el juegue con ella, dejando que haga lo que él quisiera con ella, Miroku hizo los movimientos más rápidos y dejó que el orgasmo saliera, llenando a Sango con todo su ser, ella dejó salir un gran gemido y dejó que su pecho se alzara y sus manos golpearan con rudeza el suelo, Miroku descendió la intensidad de las penetraciones hasta salir de Sango, la besó, Ella estaba sonrojada, calurosa, al igual que él pero él no quería que ella olvidara esa noche así que con su mano jugó por el cuerpo de Sango y dejando que ella haga lo mismo, hasta que él se encontró, una ves más, con la vagina húmeda de Sango, algo lastimada por ser la primera vez que ella se entregaba a alguien pero no sería la ultima, miró como Sango lo miraba temerosa, ella estaba exhausta y no podría seguir pero a él no le importó y su mano volvió a jugar con ella, rápidamente, buscando los gemidos más fuertes en los labios de Sango, y lo conseguía, ella sólo olvidó todo el cansancio y le ordenó que no se detenga, que siga, que no se detuviera; Miroku tomó con fuerza el vientre de Sango y no se detuvo hasta que escucho a su amada gritar su nombre con gran fuerza, su mano estaba húmeda y la depositó en el pecho de Sango y jugando con ella y le dijo

- Eres sólo mía, eres mi mujer, todo tu ser es mío

Ella le sonrió

- Yo no soy de nadie

Él la miro extrañado, preocupado

- pero sólo contigo haré una excepción... Miroku

- Pues sólo digo que eres la mujer más hermosa y perfecta del mundo y me alegra ser tu dueño

- Pues ahora tú eres sólo mío y no podrás huir

- Nunca me alejaría de una dueña tan sensual

Miroku abrazó a Sango y ella depositó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Miroku y descansaron, ellos eran pareja, sus aromas estaban unidos y nada ni nadie los alejaría

Al día siguiente

- ¡Miroku! ¡Despierta! –le decía Sango en el oído a un monje que descansaba en medio del bosque

- mmm ¿qué sucede? –Le dijo Miroku abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose con una hermosa exterminadora- ¿qué pasa? –dejo salir una sonrisa, recordo la noche anterior y se alegro al saber que no fué un sueño

- ¡Se fueron!

- ¿quiénes?

- Kagome, Inu Yasha, Shippo, hasta Kirara

- ¿Dejaron una nota?

- Dos

- ¿dos?

- Una de Kagome y otra de Inu Yasha

- Pues lee la de Kagome-sama

Sango tomó la nota y la leyó

Hola chicos 

_Disculpen si no les hemos avisado pero, según Inu Yasha, han ido a recoger leña, bueno el punto es que (aunque no lo crean) Inu Yasha sugirió que era hora de que regresara a mi época a descansar y aunque suena extraño Inu Yasha sugirió que Shippo, Kirara y él deberían venir conmigo, bueno, como se dieron cuenta no me opuse, ya que pensamos que era bueno descansar. Según Inu Yasha ustedes van a venir a mi época después... o tal ves vayan a algún lado, como a la aldea de Sango o a la aldea de la anciana Kaede._

_Bueno sin otra cosa que decirles, se despide_

_Kagome_

_Nota: Inu Yasha esta impaciente en irnos. Adiós_

- Que extraño –dijo Miroku vistiéndose

- Y eso no es nada, debes leer la carta de Inu Yasha

- Léemela tú ¿si?

- Si

Para los dos más desconsiderados de esta región 

_Tienen una suerte de que Kagome no tenga un olfato ni oídos tan sensibles como los míos, pues ustedes dos nunca pensaron que todos los youkais y hanyous de aquí notamos que sus esencias cambiaron... ¡Sango! Como se te dejaste convencer por ese monje... bueno nos iremos por unos días, hasta que sus esencias se acoplen bien y no sea tan obvio lo que paso por la noche, también tienen suerte de que Kirara y Shippo sean distraídos en ese aspecto, bueno me... ¿y yo para que demonios me despido de dos hentais como ustedes?_

- Que inteligente es Inu Yasha –concluyo Miroku mientras tomaba la cintura de Sango entre sus manos

- OO que vergüenza

- ¿por qué?

- Todos los youkais y hanyous notaron todo lo de ayer ¿no te da vergüenza?

- ¿por qué? si estuve con la mujer más hermosa del mundo, me siento orgulloso

- OO

- ¿y que vamos a hacer en estas vacaciones que nos dio Inu Yasha?

- Yo en este momento el desayuno y tú...

- Quedarme contigo y luego besarte para hacerte mía

- OO ¡Miroku! ¡Acaso sólo vas a pensar en eso!

- Sólo pienso lo mismo que tú, no me digas que no quieres estar conmigo No finjas, que dejaste salir una sonrisa de tus labios y un brillo especial de tus ojos... ¡te gusta la idea!

- OO Bueno, pues... como negarme ante tal proposición... siempre he dicho que tienes las mejores ideas –notó como Miroku la miraba con deseo- Mejor hago el desayuno

- Mejor lo haces después, ahora podemos revivir "viejos" tiempos ¿qué dices?

- ¡Que me dejaste cansada! y que si no como ahora mismo no tendrás con quien tener hijos

- Pues lo mejor es que comamos mucho

- ¿por qué?

- Por que yo espero tener 12 hijos... y como no quiero estar viejo para cuando nazca nuestro último hijo y como van las cosas de lentas, tu sabes, 9 meses son mucho... debemos comenzar desde hoy

- OO ¡Miroku! ¿Me has visto cara de coneja? ¿O que?

- No Te eh visto cara de la mujer más fuerte, sexy y hermosa del universo... –tomándola de la cintura con fuerza y atrayéndola contra su cuerpo- además ya te dije que me parece sensual oír mi nombre salir de tus labios

- Definitivamente voy a hacer un Gran desayuno

- Entonces ¿apruebas mi plan para estas vacaciones?

- Digamos que no me niego

Fin

Nota de Autora: ¿les gustó? Espero que si, sólo les digo que lo terminé de escribir a las 3:55 AM -- así que si no entienden algunas cosas es culpa del sueño... ¿qué hago despierta a esa hora? Pues igualando mis otros fics... ¿qué creían ustedes? ¡¡Hentais!! OO -- Perdón... Mucho tiempo con Miroku Perdón... pero todo ladrón juzga por su condición y como soy mal pensada Olvídenlo

Dejen rewius... digan si les gustó, sus opiniones, quejas, cualquier cosa ...deseo saber si les gustó o no

Adiós


	2. En la casa de Kagome

Una noche calurosa

(por petición de los lectores)

Capitulo 2: En época de Kagome

N/A: Hola¿Ustedes son malos? ;; ¿verdad? Como se les ocurre pedirme un segundo capitulo... –suspiro- pensaba hacerlo de un solo capitulo y ustedes, mis queridos lectores, me pidieron continuación, pues como se los eh dicho, yo nunca eh podido negarme a peticiones, en especial si entre ellos están Cecy y Ale-kun y ely-chan (gracias chicos) ¬¬+ y hablando de estos jóvenes¡tengo que decirles algo!

Cecy: te sonrojaste, me alegro, en especial por que eres mi superiora, mira que no es mi culpa, yo estaba leyendo fics, de todo un poco, de Harry Potter y se me vino la idea de este fic, espero que no pienses mal cuando leas la continuación, en especial porque tu sabes que me identifico con Sango (pero el lemon aun no) ¡recuerda que tengo 15 años!

Ale-kun: mi querido escritor-Miroku-Inu Yasha, pues contestando tu gran, gran, gran duda, cuando dije que "mucho tiempo con Miroku" no me refería a ti, recuerda que tu no eres TAN hentai como el houshi-sama, me refería a un "amigo" llamado Francisco ( ¬¬ ya a de estar Cecy queriendo matar a Juan Francisco y a mi... a mi por que no dije que Juan Carlos ¬¬ alias "nene") y también me refería al real Miroku... jajaja, pues espero tu reviuw sobre este fic, espero que te guste... se que te dije que te iba a dedicar un fic pero no creo que quieras que te dedique este, ya que es lemon, pero mira que la intención es lo que cuenta y si no te importa que sea un lemon, te lo puedo dedicar

N/A- después de todo tal ves quieran un tercer capitulo... hay kami si me lo piden tendrán que decirme en que lugar, ese es mi problema, saber donde ubicarlos... ¡¡¡Gracias Ely-cha!

Ely-chan: gracias por tus consejos, espero que te guste el ponche de Navidad que hizo mi papá para que pruebes, por otro lado se que me vas a matar por el lugar en donde voy a poner a Miroku y a Sango pero ni modo

Nota muy, muy importante, por favor leerla: para este capitulo tengo dos invitados, no dire sus verdareros nombres pero si les dire su edad para que asimilenel fic, Sango-hentai tiene 24 años y Miroku-sama tiene 27, ambos me van a hacer el favor de escribir GRAN parte de este fic antes de regresar a Estados Unidos, es por eso que les advierto que este fic si va a estar MUY fuerte y no deseo que piensen que fui yo la que escribio, no se tanta información y no quiero que mis amigos piensen que se TANTO del tema, como pudieron ver, por las edades ellos saben más del tema ¿por qué los invite? Lo que sucede es que me pedían muchas cosas y me parecio que ellos podrían ayudar... ¬¬ esto va para siertas jovenes y sierto joven... ¡¡no lean este

capitulo! Es muy fuerta para su edad y/o mente.  
Les digo, yo se los adverti, así que no me manden al diablo

El fic:

Los días pasaron, las noches se hacían cada ves más calurosas entre Miroku y Sango, ambos disfrutando del otro, podían hacer lo que quisieran hasta que un día, una semana después de que Kagome y los de mas se fueron:

- Miroku¿no crees que sería interesante ir a unas aguas termales?

- Me parece una idea magnifica y hermosa Sango –y le dio un beso en el cuello

En ese momento escucharon unos ruidos en los arboles

¿quién anda ahí? –grito Sango mientras se arreglaba la armadura ( ¬¬ no pregunten)

- Hola pervertidos –dijo un hanyou bajando del árbol en que se encontraba¿cómo la han pasado?

¡¡Inu Yasha! –dijeron ambos

- Muy bien –dijo Miroku mirando como su amigo bajaba- si te contara

- Eso guárdenselo para otra persona y preparensen que Kagome y los demás ya vienen –miro como estaba el campamento de desordenado¿acaso estaban practicando para hacer el segundo libro de Kamasutra?

N/A: dos cosas... uno, se que en esa época aun no se creaba el libro del kamasutra... pero es un ¡fic! Además de que quedaba bien decirlo y por segundo lugar... Pilika (pili-can) ¿te acuerdas del segundo volumen que estabamos hablando en el msn?... pues te dije que lo iba a poner

- OO ¡Inu Yasha! –grito Sango sonrojada

- Solo arreglen este lugar... Kagome ya viene

- Si

Después de dejar SEMI presentable el lugar Kagome llego junto a Shippo y Kirara

- Hola chicos, estaba muy preocupada

- Hola Kagome-chan

- Buenos días Kagome-sama

¿nos vamos? –dijo Inu Yasha

¿irnos? –preguntaron Sango y Miroku a la ves

- si, irnos... o que se creyeron –contesto Inu Yasha- que se iban a quedar en este lugar por mucho tiempo

- (en voz baja) Yo pensaba que si –dijo Miroku a Sango

- (voz baja) yo también

¬¬+ Vamonos –gruño Inu Yasha

En la casa de Kagome

Después de que todos llegaron a la casa de Kagome, ella empezó a enseñarles donde serían sus cuartos, todo estaban almorzando muy a ¿gusto?

- dame eso pequeña peste – le gritaba Inu Yasha a Shippo, el cual estaba cogiendo el ultimo pedazo de carne que había

- No me da la gana, además tu te has comido todo

¡Pues si me das eso no te mato! –grito Inu Yasha a punto de golpear a Shippo

¡¡Kagome! ;; ¡Inu Yasha me quiere pegar!

¡Inu Yasha¡a-ba-jooo!

Hanyou en el suelo 

¬¬¡¡¡Kagome! –gritaba un Inu Yasha molesto

¿Si?

- Nada

¬¬ Más te vale –contesto Kagome

- jajajajajaja –eran las voces de Miroku y Sango viendo el pequeño espectáculo que daban sus amigos

¬¬+ No se rían –gritaba Inu Yasha a la ves que se paraba¡les dije que no se rían HENTAIS!

- (todos menos Miroku y Sango) OO¿HENTAIS?

¿nosotros? –pregunto Sango, luego lo penso¿yo?

- Olvídenlo

- Inu Yasha –dijo Kagome- me acompañas a comprar RAMEN... Es que ya no hay

- Ramen, claro, vamos

¿podemos ir? –pregunto Shippo mientras sostenía a Kirara

- No, armarían un gran escándalo –les dijo Kagome- Miroku-sama, Sango-chan¿no quieren venir?

- Gracias Kagome –dijo Sango, mientras veía el lugar- pero será mejor que nos quedemos a cuidar la casa

- Después de todo –continuo Miroku- tu familia no esta y debe haber alguien que cuide este lugar ¿no lo crees?

- Tienen razón, gracias

- Descuida –dijeron ambos

Mientras se retiraban Kagome e Inu Yasha, Miroku puso su mano en la cintura de Sango, ella tan solo puso su mano en la pierna de Miroku

¿qué están haciendo? –pregunto Shippo atrás de ellos

Sango pego un salto ENORME y Miroku tan solo miro a Shippo con cara de "¿nosotros?"

- Nada Shippo, nada –dijo Sango mientras veía como Miroku le señalaba la puerta con la mirada- pero lo mejor es que regreses a la choza de la anciana Kaeede

¿por qué?

- Porque –contesto Miroku- es muy peligroso este lugar por la noche

¡Mentira! Yo eh estado aquí con Kagome por la noche y no a pasado nada

- Es que... veras... –dijo Sango

- Lo que pasa –dijo Miroku- es que cuando Kagome-sama esta, los espíritus de la noche no salen pero cuando su presencia no esta, ellos salen a asustar y a comerse a los seres pequeños, como tu y como Kirara

¿eso es verdad¿Sango?

- este... ¡Si! Eso es verdad

- ;; Entonces me voy... pero no por mi, sino por Kirara, no quiero que le pase nada malo –saliendo de la casa- Adiós

- Adiós Shippo-chan

- Adiós

- Por fin solos –dijo Miroku mientras atrapaba a Sango contra la pared y la besaba por todo el cuello

- Lo mismo digo Miroku

Miroku no espero más y la apoyo contra el sillón de la pequeña salaél se acomodo un poco más y se lanzo encima de ella, como un animal

- Espera... Miroku... por favor

¿qué pasa?

- Te tengo una pequeña sorpresa

¿una sorpresa?

- Solo sieguema –dijo Sango mientras subía las escaleras del lugar, Miroku tan solo la siguió, la tenue luz de la luna dejaba ver la figura de la exterminadora en el cuarto de Kagome, Miroku entro al lugar

¿qué sorpresa?

- Solo siéntate –dijo Sango mientras lo empujaba contra la cama de su amiga

¡Es el cuarto de Kagome-sama! – dijo Miroku mientras veía como Sango sacaba una grabadora- Inu Yasha nos va a matar

- Eso es –dijo Sango mientras prendía la grabadora y lo miraba con decisión- lo que lo hace más excitante

Miroku la miro con deseo, pero al escuchar la música recordó que Kagome les comentaba sobre la música que salía de unas "cajas" de su época y esas cosas, era la primera ves que las escuchaba

¿cómo supiste usarla? –pregunto Miroku

- Kagome me enseño –en ese momento comenzó una canción algo especial, Sango tan solo empezó con arrodillarse frente a Miroku y mover sus piernas, una a cada lado, mientras que ella se paraba con el ritmo de la música

Parece que soy vulnerable a los malos momentos  
A los ratos sin tu calor, a las cosas sin tu aroma  
A los días sin tu sonrisa porque me hago trizas

Sango se quito el listón de su cabello y con cada movimiento de su cuerpo veía como Miroku se excitaba más, le abrió la camisa y paso el listón por el pecho de Miroku

- No crees que esa canción –dijo Miroku deseando que Sango estuviera más cerca- yo te la hubiera dedicado a ti, antes

- Tal ves –dijo Sango mientras le quitaba toda la ropa- pero me veo mejor bailando yo que tu

- Tienes razón

- Pues –dijo Sango al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Miroku- vamos a jugar, tu no te vas a mover asta que yo te diga, si te mueves no estaré contigo una noche más

- Entendido

Parece que tengo una debilidad por tus labios  
Por que no puedo estar sin besarlos sin son más de 4 días,   
Los días sin ti son como una eterna agonía.

Sango se quito la falda con lentitud y se sentó en el borde de la capa, beso la pierna de Miroku y se sentó sobre ella, moviéndose rápidamente y poniendo sus manos en el cuerpo de Mirokuél ya no podía más, estaba entrando en un estado de éxtasis al ver a Sango que ya no podía hacer nada, solo quería poseerla, le era muy difícil no moverse

Y yo que me daba aires de solitario,

me di cuenta que perdí el control  
Y en mi cuarto tu fotografía,

_solo me quedan sabanas frías_

- Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar –le pidió Miroku mientras sentía la mano de Sango recorrer su cuerpo

- Nunca te dejare –dicho esto, hizo que su mano llegara hasta el miembro de Miroku, jugo un poco y se paro, dejando a Miroku con más deseo que antes

_No puedo estar sin ti, no puedo estar sin ti  
Estar sin ti no puedo, estar sin ti no, no  
No puedo estar sin ti, no puedo estar sin ti   
Estar sin ti no puedo, estar sin ti no, no_

Con un movimiento de sus hombros, se quito la camisa, lo único que le cubría era una las cintas blancas de su pecho, tomo la punta de abajo y con delicadeza se la fue quitando, Miroku se estaba desesperando, quería quitarle la cinta él mismo, de un solo movimiento, y poseerla pero no podía; solo espero a que Sango se quitara toda la ropa y moviera cada pierna lo más lejos posible y ella se sentó en el espacio que había entre cada pierna

_Parece que me acostumbre a tus manos en las mías  
Y escribirte canciones de amor, a contarte mis fantasías,  
Mis dudas mis miedos y mi amarga melancolía_

Sango paso su mano por el miembro de Miroku, dejando que de este salgan gemidos de deseo, ella lo miro con picardía y de un solo movimiento atrapo el miembro de Miroku con su boca

_Parece que mi cuerpo se ha encadenado a tu cuerpo  
Porque ya no hace nada sin ti, porque vivo en un abismo  
Ver tu cara en mi almohada ahora es solo un espejismo._

Con su lengua degusto el miembro de Miroku y con delicadeza se ubico sobre este, lo miro por un segundo, tan solo para encontrarse con el rostro de su amado cubierto de sudor, ella le sonrío y con su boca le dio lo que él necesitaba, sus movimientos eran rápidos, ella no se cansaba y Miroku ya no podía más, el orgasmo era muy pronto a llegar y tan solo faltaba un poco más pero Sango se dio cuenta y se separo de Miroku y lo beso con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su pasión, dejando que su lengua degustara su cuerpo, Con lentitud ella tomo la mano de Miroku y se la puso en su vaginaél la miro con deseo

- Ya te puedes mover

Miroku la tomo con todas sus fuerzas y con su mano jugó con su vagina, no dejo que llegara el orgasmoél se tumbo en la cama y la ubico sobre él, ella dejo que la penetrara, ambos dejaron salir grandes suspiros y el movimiento de ambos se hacía cada ves más fuerte, no falto mucho para que llegaran al orgasmo, Sango callo sobre el cuerpo de Miroku y lo beso

- Debemos vestirnos –dijo Sango a la ves que intentaba pararse

¿Por que?

- Porque Kagome e Inu Yasha pueden llegar y debemos arreglar el cuarto de Kagome antes de que se den cuenta

- Tienes razón

Sango lo beso con pasión y le dio la espalda, se agacho para recoger la ropa de ambos cuando sintió unas manos que la tomaban por la cadera

¿qué haces? –grito Sango

- Te hago MÍA

Y sin esperar puso sus manos en el pecho de la exterminadora y la penetro con fuerza, ella tan solo pudo sujetarse de la alfombra y dejar salir gemidos fuertes, Miroku la poseyó con todas sus fuerzas, sus manos jugaron con el pecho de Sango y se exitaba cada ves más, al sentir como la piel de Sango rozar con su cuerpo, llego un segundo orgasmo y Miroku lleno a su amada, ambos cayeron al suelo, Sango suspiro

- Ahora si debemos arreglar este lugar y tomar una ducha

¿sabes usar esas maquinas?

- Kagome me enseño

Miroku se levanto y entro al baño de Kagome y saco dos toallasél se puso una y Sango la otra, ambos entraron al baño y Sango abrió la llaves de agua caliente y un poco la de fría, Miroku arreglo el cuarto de Kagome y Sango limpio las sabanas y la alfombra, ambos tomaron la ducha y se vistieron, escucharon los gritos de Kagome regañando a Inu Yasha; Miroku y Sango bajaron a toda velocidad y se acomodaron en el sillón grande de la sala, Miroku y Sango se sentaronél paso su mano por el hombro de Sango y ella apoyó su rostro contra el pecho de Miroku, ambos fingieron dormir

- Ya llegamos –dijo Kagome

¡¡Y trajimos RAMEN!

- Shhhh –le dijo Kagome al ver a sus amigos "dormir" en el sillón- están dormidos, mejor vamos a dormir nosotros también

- Pero primero comamos -

- Esta bien, primero comamos

Inu Yasha y Kagome se dirigieron a la cosían, Sango abrió los ojos

- Ya se fueron

- Lo se –bajo más la vos- pero ya estoy cansado, mejor durmamos

- Esta bien –Sango se paro- pero vamos al cuarto que Kagome me dio, es el de su madre y la cama es amplia

- Vamos

Ambos subieron en silencio

¡¿ya van a dormir! –grito Kagome al sentir el ruido en las escaleras

- Si –dijeron ambos- gracias

- Buenas noches –dijo Kagome mientras se sentaba en una silla

Ambos se dirigieron al cuarto en donde Sango iba a descansar, Miroku se quito la ropa y se quedo en boxer

N/A- ya se que en la época de Inu Yasha no existían los boxers pero digamos que Kagome les regalo unos a Inu Yasha y a Miroku el de Miroku es gris

Miroku se recostó en la cama, Sango se quito la falda y se acostó junto a él

- Te amo –le dijo Miroku al ver que estaba a punto de caer dormida

- Yo también –le contesto Sango mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de Miroku y caía dormida

- Siempre estaremos juntos –dijo Miroku mientras besaba su frente y retiraba un cabello que tapaba el rostro de Sango- nunca dejare de amarte mi hermosa taiji-ya

Y así ambos cayeron dormidos, exhaustos pero felices, ambos junto al ser que más amaban en el mundo, junto al ser que se hizo indispensable en sus vidas desde que se conocían pero que desde hace poco admitieron su amor y no nunca más lo dejaran ir

Fic Terminado

N/A: Intente hacer todo lo que me pedían en sus e-mails, en sus reviuws y lo que me decían mis amigos en el msn, mezcle todo y me fundí la cabeza pensando en como hacer que todo esto quedara bien, creo que me pase la mano con las múltiples escenas de lemon pero lo hice para que quedaran satisfechos y para cerrar con broche de oro este fic... gracias por su apoyo y nos veremos en otros fics

Nota: la canción es: "no puedo estar sin ti" de: "verde70"

Nota 2: gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias Sango-hentai y Miroku-sama (tuve que suplicarles) por tomarce un tiempo antes de regresar a Estados Unidos, por ayudarme a escribir este fic... ¿qué creyeron¿qué yo sola pude escribir este fic¿estan locos¿qué parte de 15 añitos aun no entienden? Por eso y por otros datos más, gracias Sango-hentai y Miroku-sama

Dejen reviuws y díganme su opinión

Adiós!


End file.
